


Cravings

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cannibalism, Dubious Consent, Gore, Hand Jobs, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Spoilers, bertholdt top, just horrible all around, no really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The urge quickly becomes too much to bear and Bertholdt has to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> wow. okay. im so embarrassed to post this im horrible haha...  
> partially inspired by "Devour" which is also on this site, i just loved the idea of that fic and wanted to write something a little more shippy,   
> ive revised this like twice and i m not gonna look at it anymore  
> (alternative name: really gross and gay)

This wasn’t the first time this had happened. Unfortunately for him, it was just the second time it had happened. This left Reiner horribly underprepared.

Reiner had hoped that the first time had been a one-off experience that was just Bertholdt being over tired, what a lame ass excuse that was anyway. But this time he couldn’t even use that excuse as it was approaching dawn and he knew Bertholdt wouldn’t be tired as he fell asleep hours before Reiner did.

The situation as it stood, was that Bertholdt had half-carried half-dragged a still half-asleep Reiner into a nearby room. Probably not to wake anyone else up with what was, without a doubt, going to be pretty loud. Reiner jolted fully awake as Bertholdt shut the door to the room, the sound it made was a light click but it seemed to remind Reiner that he wasn’t in his bed anymore. The room they were in seemed to be a medium sized closet, with space for about four people.

“Bertl... What the hell are you doing at this time of day?” Reiner grumbled, rubbing his eyes and trying to gain his balance, he wasn’t too good with sudden awakenings.

“R-Reiner it’s...” Bertholdt swallowed. “ _It’s_ happening again... I’m so sorry, it has to be you... Otherwise... Otherwise...” He trailed off. He seemed to be in more of a panic than usual and was breathing heavily from his mouth.

Reiner had gone completely blank, he couldn’t think for a moment what “ _it_ ” could be. With the limited light in the small room he tried to make out what Bertholdt was looking like. As his eyes focused he realised the usual dampness was on Bertholdt’s face, but it seemed like a bit much, even for him...  Looking closer he saw that some of the sweat was actually... Saliva?

What the hell was Bertholdt drooling all over the place for... He realised he’d seen Bertholdt like this before, but where? He searched his memory for a moment... “Oh.” Reiner had suddenly realised what “ _it_ ” was and backed up a bit, only to be greeted by a cold wall. “No, I’m not doing this again... I can’t.”

“Reiner... If I don’t do this with you then... Then I’m going to have to do it to someone else.” Bertholdt said in a voice barely above a whisper.

“Is that blackmail?”

“No... No it’s-“

“What the hell is it if it isn’t blackmail then?” Reiner almost shouted.

“Reiner... You know I don’t have any reason to blackmail you...! It’s just that... I can’t control myself like this, if I don’t do it with you then... Someone else could get horribly hurt... Please, I can already feel myself slipping.”

Reiner wanted to run, but at some point in time Bertholdt had pinned him up against the wall. Bertholdt somehow felt stronger than he usually did, there’d be no getting out of this one without waking everyone in the building up, as much as he wanted out of this situation there was no way he could betray Bertholdt like that. Reiner looked up into Bertholdts eyes but they looked like they were misted over, as if he was losing consciousness, but at the same time they were completely focused on Reiner.

Reiner swallowed. “...Fine. I realise that you really have to do this and I’m not going to be a shitty friend to you... or anyone else, for that matter.” He tried to keep himself composed but his voice was shaking slightly, he was so nervous for what was yet to come.

It wasn’t helped by the way that Bertholdt’s eyes seemed to light up as if there was nothing more that he wanted in the whole world than exactly this. Bertholdt leant in slowly and started kissing all the way up Reiners neck and paused at his ear. _What the hell was he doing?_ Before he could figure that out for himself, Bertholdt had bitten down hard on his ear, and he was now licking the blood from the wound.

It wasn’t too painful but Reiner still felt his breath catching in his throat. Bertholdt seemed to be a little gentler this time, as the first time he had just taken what he wanted without any permission. Bertholdt’s lips grazed against his still bleeding ear and he whispered between heavy breaths “Reiner... You’re so delicious.”

That sent a chill through his spine, and it reminded him that Bertholdt was truly gone now. Bertholdt’s hands trailed their way up to his shoulders, pushing down the shirt he had on to reveal bare skin. It was hardly anything but it made him feel extremely vulnerable, especially in the current situation.

Before he could even tense up though, Bertholdt’s teeth were on his shoulder and biting down incredibly hard. Though he had the power to regenerate, the pain would still be very real as wounds were made on him. This was no exception and he had to grit his teeth to stop a particularly loud moan from escaping him. Bertholdt’s teeth felt like they were going through him like butter, and when they reached bone they seemed to snap it cleanly in half. Maybe he was just imagining it that way or maybe Bertholdt’s jaw really was that strong, there wasn’t really any way to tell.

 Reiner was sweating from the amount of pain he was feeling, there was something else too. Something he couldn’t quite explain until he felt Bertholdt’s hand pawing at his crotch, that’s when he realised he was pretty stiff... _When the hell had that happened_?

Bertholdt pulled away from his shoulder, snapping away the remaining fibres and tendons and chewing on the meat he had already claimed. He swallowed loudly as Reiner looked back up at his face, Bertholdt had blood pretty much all over his mouth, but through the blood Reiner could see that he was smiling wider than he’d ever seen before.

Reiner laughed dryly. “You seem to be enjoying yourself.” He said between pained breaths.

He wasn’t expecting a response at all, Bertholdt seeming so out of it, but he said. “Maybe you should be enjoying yourself too.”

Before he could give any reaction Bertholdts hand was back on his crotch, pushing at his erection through his trousers... _Seriously, when did he get so hard?_ Bertholdts mouth was back on his shoulder and was licking up blood from the still unhealed wound. In some twisted way that he really didn’t understand, he was incredibly turned on by this, as if there was nothing more he wanted than to be slowly eaten alive by him.

He could barely keep his moans in, he couldn’t tell the difference between pain and pleasure right now but he didn’t particularly care anymore. All he wanted was for this to continue, on and on, with the one person this could only ever feel right with. “B... Bertholdt...” He moaned.

Before he knew it Bertholdt’s lips were on his, and his tongue invaded his mouth, still greedy and forceful. He could taste blood and realised that it was his own, the kiss was brief and messy and full of lust, on both of their parts. Bertholdt leaned towards Reiners ear once again, he was pushing himself against him and Reiner could feel that he was so ridiculously hot, as if he were in his titan form at the very moment. “Reiner, I need m-more of you...” It sounded more like a demand than a request but he still waited for a response.

Reiner, feeling lightheaded from bloodloss and incredibly needy, hardly considered his answer. “I’ll give you everything! P-Please take all of me!” That was probably the neediest thing he had ever said. He tried very hard to keep his voice from rising too high, even in this situation he could think about how disastrous getting caught would be. That was all he could concentrate on now, besides the growing heat in his crotch.

Bertholdt gave him another smile before pushing his shirt down a little further.  He didn’t pause after that, biting directly into his arm just below his chewed up shoulder. Reiner couldn’t even hope to concentrate on regenerating that right now.

 This time for Reiner there was a lot more pleasure than there was pain. He moaned out again and at that same moment he felt one of Bertholdt’s hands skating down his body, and then pushing down his trousers. Reiner soon realised that Bertholdt was as turned on by the whole affair as he was because of the way he was trying to grind against him, unfortunately the positioning was too awkward at that moment to get any real friction.

Instead Bertholdt concentrated on getting through Reiners arm. His teeth went through his skin and pushed their way through his muscle too. This time though he tore away before he reached bone, leaving a much messier and bloodier wound. Reiner watched as Bertholdt chewed and swallowed that chunk of him, blood dripping from his mouth and... _fuck_ , it was too much for him to handle.

He reached for his own pants with his yet undestroyed arm and pushed them down, finally freeing his raging erection. As he was about to handle it he felt Bertholdt’s hand brush against his, lightly pushing it away.  “I owe you.” Is all he whispered, before his hand was on Reiners dick. Despite the situation his hand was gentle and teasingly slow on him. Reiner felt his hips twitch and somehow kept enough self-control to stop himself from beating off, instead he balled his hand into a fist on the back of Bertholdt’s shirt.

Bertholdt started licking at his neck and biting down softly, Reiner imagined that he was going in for the kill. The thought sent a chill up Reiners spine and almost sent him over the edge at the same time. Reiner was panting heavily and Bertholdt placed his lips on Reiners lips, it was at that moment that Bertholdt finished him off. It would definitely stop the moans from getting too loud. Once again Reiner tasted his own blood in with the saliva of the kiss and thought to himself that might be able to get used to that taste.

They stood together for long moments without moving, Reiner finishing off seemed to have stopped Bertholdt in his tracks. For a while they were just listening to each other’s breathing. They both slowly came to their senses, Reiner realising that his gaping wounds were still just that and quickly regenerating them before the adrenaline wore off completely. The sound and sight of regeneration snapped Bertholdt back to reality too and he gasped.

“Oh my god.” Was all he could manage. He wiped his lips with the back of his hand and tasted the blood in his mouth stronger than ever. “...Oh my god.” He whispered, taking a step back from Reiner.

“...What’s wrong?”

“I’m... I’m horrible!” Bertholdt almost shouted, he then ran his fingers through his own hair, starting to get teary eyed. “I’m so, so sorry.  I must have hurt you so much!”

“Hey now...” Reiner placed the hand of his still healing arm on Bertholdt’s shoulder. “Come on, it was a lot better than last time... If you were like that every time then maybe I wouldn’t mind so much... And anyway, if I hadn’t done this you might have snacked on Connie, he’s small enough for two bites, don’t you think?”

Bertholdt smiled softly at Reiners stupid humour and quickly hugged him. “...Thank you so much, I don’t know what I’d do without you.” He mumbled.

Reiner uncertainly returned the hug. “Alright... No need to get too soppy... Come on, let’s get back before they notice we’re missing.”

“Oh... Yeah.”

After cleaning up the best they could (Evaporation made this a lot quicker) they pushed the door into the dorm open slowly and snuck in, both managing to get to their respective bunks before hearing a soft “Psst” from above.

They both whipped their heads quickly in the direction of the sound. Seeing Connie at the source was somewhat of a relief. “So, where have you two been?”

Bertholdt started to sweat on instinct and Reiner realised his face was still extremely red from the encounter. He paused for a few moments to consider what to say before answering with a vague. “Out. For a walk.”

“What... In the closet?”

Reiner grinned widely. “Well, I guess you could say we got our exercise done.”

Connie blinked twice and then stuck out his tongue. “Eww!”

“Hey, you asked about it! He asked about it, didn’t he Bertholdt?” Reiner nudged him confirmation.

Bertholdt, tired from the experience just gave him a harsh glare. “Just... Just shut up.” The fact that he was still flustered made this a whole lot less threatening.

Reiner sniggered. “Still got _that_ spirit in you huh?”

Connie’s eyes went wide and he placed his hands over his ears. “Gross! I didn’t think you guys actually did it, and I _really_ didn’t need to know which one of you went where! The mental image was _already_ bad enough!”

Reiner seemed to be laughing himself to hysterics.

Bertholdt sighed in defeat. “Lets... Just get back to sleep.”

“Fine.” Reiner and Connie seemed to say at the same time, getting back into their respective beds. Despite it being so close to morning, Reiner and Bertholdt felt like they needed just a little rest before starting the day anew.

 Bertholdt couldn’t sleep for those few short hours though, he just kept wondering what Connie would taste like. There really wasn’t a way for him to resign from being a titan shifter, even if he wanted to.

He sighed and rolled over.


End file.
